Unaccepted
by Silentstormx
Summary: He's handsome, intelligent and respected among clan-mates. She's misunderstood, unaccepted and the clan is hiding her away due to her disability. Every cat seems to be reminded of something gruesome when they see her, but infatuated by her beautiful view of the world, he's determined to make the clan accept the she-cat, shield her from any danger and keep her happy, but how?
1. Intro to Unaccepted

Heyoo! Silentstorm here:)

Soo this is my first fanfic ever, so please bear with my minor gramma mistakes and whatever else is wrong with it.

I have been in love with Warriors since I was young and I recently came up with this story, which I thought would be fun to write about and share with you guys!

I DO NOT OWN THE WARRIOR CATS

A longer description of the story is right below:

 _Young Ashpaw is both considerably handsome, intelligent and well respected among clan-mates and blinded by his own success, he fails to see the misunderstood kitten, who the clan is hiding away from the world. When he does see her, it's clear why she's not being treated as a normal cat. Due to unknown reasons at her birth, Sandkit has reduced intelligence. Both her parents are gone and every cat seems to be reminded of something gruesome every time they see her. Why is that? What happened back then? Can Ashpaw make the clan accept her? Infatuated by her beautiful view of the world, Ashpaw is determined to shield her from all evil in the world and keep her happy, but how?_

I know it sounds kind of stupid (at least in my opinion) and I promise it will get a lot better later on, so please be patient3

I hope you'll like my story and please give me some response (CONSTRUCTIVE critics plz) - I'm a newbie after all, hehe…

The real story and stuff will be posted in a few days due to the massive amount of homework I have to do first!

Have a good day3


	2. Chapter 1

OOKAYYYY

Hello everyone!

To whoever is reading this, I hope you've had a wonderful day!

This is the first official chapter of my fanfic and I will probably make them a little longer in the future, but this is enough for starters, I guess.

I will post the allegiances in the next chapter, but I thought it would be a little more fun if this chapter started out with you guys knowing none of the names and cats;))

Anyways here's the start of my story:

CHAPTER ONE

 _The Dark-Gray Apprentice_

GENERAL POV

Only the tip of the morning-sky is tainted with the rising suns golden light when the first cat in the ThornClan camp awakes. With the sun gently warming his gray striped fur and the sleepiness still residing in his deep blue eyes, he silently walks towards the east side of the camp, where the entrance lies.  
Pleased with the sight of no cat, the young tom sit himself at the small opening in the surrounding bushes, while keeping his observing look planted on his face.

"Ashpaw! Something must be wrong when the apprentices wake up before the warriors. Anything wrong?" startled by the voice of an older, experienced cat, the grey tom turns around himself and faces the well-known eyes of his enormous mentor, Lionfrost. With his famous eye-catching, ice blue stare, the younger one is having trouble looking away from the bigger tom with the fluffy, golden fur, white socks and longhaired tail, which swings from side to side with an amused feeling over it.

"N-No, everything is absolutely perfect! I happened to wake up a little too early and decided it would be best to be useful when I had nothing better to do!" young Ashpaw explains and earns himself an ever so warm smile from the gentle giant. Truth is that he wanted to please the mentor he respects _oh so much_ , but Lionfrost is always the first to wake in the morning, so his apprentice wanted to try being up before the golden warrior.

"I see. With an attitude like that, you will come far, kit. Keep up the good work." Lionfrost laughs with his hoarse voice as he turns away from Ashpaw and walks towards the big, old oak tree, where the leaders den lies hidden under the tangled roots forever in darkness. The gray tom keeps his eyes on his mentor until the large warrior disappears into the den, probably to wake Swiftstar.

Happy with the achievement of his personal goal, Ashpaw silently hum for himself while keeping guard at the almost invisible entrance and watches as the sun rises even further upon the sky and how the clan slowly comes alive. The air is quickly filled with the sound of greeting cats and laughter from the playing kits. The morning is still young when it seems the whole ThornClan has assembled in the sunlight in the middle of the camp and Ashpaw could have sat there until the sun went down once again, but suddenly he sees two of his friends with both their mentors. It appears to him, that they are headed towards where he is located, so he quickly assumes they have been assigned to do the dawn patrol, so he rises from his sitting position and awaits.

"What are you doing here so early, Ash?" a she-cat apprentice asks him as she approaches him at the entrance. Ashpaw feels a smile grow on his face at the sound and sight of this young apprentice, his friend. Compared to the many beautiful she-cats in the clan, Flowerpaw isn't what you would call pretty. She has light brown short fur, one small sock on her right front foot, a long and slim tail as well as small darker brown ears. Her fur appears to be very dull and unkempt, even though Ashpaw knows how many hours a day she uses on washing her fur for any dirt, which has made her very unsure of herself, but with the help of her best friend Ashpaw she is starting to accept herself. Her fur may be dull, but herare something totally different. Even though they have known each other for so long, she is still able to take away his breath in just a glance. Her eyes are piercingly golden and seems to reflect the sunlight in all those flecks of gold in them. They are downright stunningly beautiful, not just like Lionfrosts eyes - these are literally breathtaking.

Lost in thought, Ashpaw silently stares at Flowerpaw, who is somewhat used to it by now, but with a gently voice she just repeats herself, hoping the tom hears her: "Ashpaw, I asked you something. Why are you up so early? Don't you usually hate waking up in the morning?" she asks with a grin spreading across her face. Ashpaw suddenly snaps out of it and quickly collects himself once again. "O-Oh yeah I guess I do hate them, but I just thought it would be good to do something useful when I was already awake this morning." He explains, but lowers his gaze a little when he sees the amusement in Flowerpaws eyes. ' _Oh boy, she figured it out fast.'_ "You just wanted to please Lionfrost, dummy. Lying to me will get you anywhere," she starts walking further towards him and gently whispers in his ear when she close's enough, "I know you all too well."

A shiver runs down his spine as Flowerpaw passes by him, but he turns heels almost instantly and follows after her into the tunnel leading out of camp, almost forgetting something behind him.

"Where do you think _you're_ going, apprentice Ashpaw?" a low rumble sounds behind him and a little frightened he spins around himself and faces two warriors. ' _Why does this keep happening to me?'_. Before him stands no other than the mate of the leader himself, Mistygaze. Her ice cold, piercing eyes seems to see right through him as he opens his mouth to explain himself, but to his relief, this sharp she-cat isn't alone. Besides Mistygaze is gentle Leafdapple sitting patiently while waiting for him to answer the ice-queens question. Confident that he did nothing wrong or out of the ordinary, he gathers himself and stands straight, looking right into Mistygazes eyes as he speaks: "I was just on my way to accompany Flowerpaw on the Dawn Patrol she's helping out with, if that is not too much trouble for you." He answers the queen formally, but this seems to make the cold she-cat glare even more, but to his luck, Leafdapple is able to take over the conversation by gently brushing her tail across Mistygaze flank. "That is an honorable idea, Ash -", she starts and Ashpaw feels the pride swell in his chest, " - but also very childish." The great feeling inside him suddenly drops and he looks at Leafdapple, confused about her statement. She continues: "You know it's important never to leave the camp without telling anyone staying there, where you have gone off to. It's true Mistygaze and I will know of your whereabouts, but we won't be there to tell anyone in the camp where you are if they start asking questions about you, because we're out patrolling _with_ you _."_

Flowerpaw has come back inside the camp when she realized Ashpaw wasn't right behind her anymore. She calmly sits by his side as he takes in every word leaving the younger warriors lips. When the older warrior is finished lecturing him, she nudges Silverpaw gently to tell her apprentice, who was silently sitting beside her mentor, to run to either the leader or deputy of Ashpaws participation in the dawn-patrol. With a soft smile Leafdapple lets the inexperienced apprentice off the hook and passes by him as she leaves the camp through the tunnel. Mistygaze follows close behind, but when she's right behind him, their eyes meet a few, quiet moments before she's out of sight as well.  
"Come on, Ashpaw! You got the green light from Lionfrost!" Flowerpaw informs him as Silverpaw comes running towards them and flicks her tail in the direction of the large, golden tom sitting at the Leaders Den. The pride he had felt just before is completely gone and the warm, tingling feeling under his short, dark-gray fur isn't because of the anticipation anymore, but from shame of forgetting something so obvious as communication.

Lifting his gaze, the young, grey tom rises from the ground determined to make up for his mistake. He didn't even sense Flowerpaw walking away, but when he does realize, he storms out through the tunnel. Used to avoiding the many twigs sticking out of the leaf-covered walls, he skillfully treads only where there won't be anything catching his fur in the run. Green blur surrounds his vision, but just ahead the light shines through and the tingling sensation returns to his paws, hungrily awaiting to run freely in the forests beautiful nature. His claws itching to catch prey, his teeth longing for the taste of fresh kill and his nostrils waiting for the ever so blissful smell of the amazing forest and wildlife.

The light at the end of the tunnel is overwhelming so early in the morning and the grey apprentice has to halt at the very end of it, waiting for his sharp eyes to adjust and when it fades just a tiny bit, Ashpaw sees his three clan-mates waiting patiently for his arrival. Even good, old Mistygaze just sits still while looking up at the stunning sight of sunlight, slighty breaking through the treetops high above the four wild cats.

"Let's go patrolling!" Flowerpaw exclaims delighted at the sight of her friend and swings her tail from side to side in pure excitement. Ashpaw can't help but smile at the sight of her happy expression.

"Let's go."

What do you say? Pretty cool right?;) I knoooow it not that good, but remember that I'm still learning how to properly write and describe in English, so bear with me and please review/message me if you have any good advice/tips for me! I would love some help, really..:)

I know this chapter is only about Ashpaw and some of his relationships with cats, who we'll meet plenty of times later on, but be patient! Sandkit will soon be introduced, but I didn't want to rush things too much even though I'm tempted. YOU NEED TO KNOW WHO ASHPAW IS AND HOW HE BEHAVES BEFORE WE CAN MOVE ON.

Also, this story will switch between different Point of Views because I thought it would be a great way for readers to get into the head of some of the important cats! Many of the characters I have made for this story has some sort of background, which I would love for you to read and what better way than to do it through a POV shift between charactes?;) It won't happen often, but I thought it would be a good idea.

Next Chapter teaser:

As Ashpaw and Flowerpaw enjoys their patrol duties together, they overhear Mistygaze and Leafdapple discuss about a hindrance to Brindleflower, the Medicincat. What hindrance could they be talking about, because if you ask Ashpaw, it almost sounds like the two she-cats are referring to an actual cat and not some obstacle on the way, but who could that be?

Keep reading if you want to know how Ashpaw finally finds out about the 'hindrance' every warrior is talking about and how he will deal with the truth about Brindleflowers grumpiness lately.


End file.
